Tanis Nyt
Tanis Nyt (This Character Belongs to Csupa Tolvaj) Phyre Grimm and Estrild didn't have to force the relationship their ancestors wanted, it came naturally They grew up as next door neighbors, Little Es's perfectionism seemed to compliment young Grim's own ambition. They became friends very quickly and love blossomed, on the 9th of December their daughter Serenity was born Estrild was the first to learn that they were not the first marriage 'arrangement' and she told Grimm. The couple would soon find out that long, long ago their families had been trying to combine. Her mother was supposed to marry a Phyre, Grimm's father. Generation after generation friendships would plagued them until a Seer within the Phyre family foretold of E, G (Phyre) and T, K (Ulfer). They thought nothing of this when the Ulfer family, War his wife Samiha and their daughter Kairys and son Kaynse moved in right next door. Ever since they met as toddlers Serenity and Kaynse were pushed together. Kaynse was mischievous but Serenity put him in his place when ever they were together. War, Samiha, The Ulfer and Phyre families believed that the children were T & K, it was clear they didn't care Serenity started with an S. Kaynse was informed NEVER to tell Serenity about their betrothal, no matter how much she refused his declarations and proposals of love. After graduation from Hogwarts the nuptials were to be carried out by the Ulfer family, but Voirrey and Renwick insisted on being involved. Pestered by Voirrey and Samiha about her opinion of linens and flowers, things she could not care less about. Voirrey had set her grand daughter up to plan her own wedding, Serenity stumbled upon the Phyre Journal. It was the prophecy book that told of her parents marriage; E & G, her birth; T, and her wedding to K. She also noticed a page titled Ulfer with the letters T & K written under it. Knowing only what it seemed, that her own loving family would subject her to a life without choice. Serenity rejected everything and everyone. She ran away in the hopes of avoiding her impending marriage. She reverted to a state in her youth when she relied on her imaginary friends to deal with situations that she couldn't. |- | Physical |- | |- | Family |- | Nyght/Eliyahu Kirian+Carmea † (maternal great grandparents) ---- Phyre/Achim Volkan+Sunna † (paternal great grandparents) ---- Nyght/Wade Voirrey+Louvel (maternal grandparents) ---- Phyre/Broadbent Renwick+Ainsleigh (paternal grandparents) ---- Nyght-Phyre Estrild+Grimm (parents) ---- Ulfer War+Samiha (In-Laws) Kairys (sister-in-law) Kaynse (fiancé) |- | Magic |- | |- | Affiliation |- | |} |-| Appearance = Appearance Tanis has curly long blonde hair that falls at it's longest to the middle of her back. She has eyes the color of the deepest blue sea and very fair skin almost pale. Just over 5 feet tall Tanis is short but has the presence of someone taller, she is very graceful and gives the impression of sheer elegance. |-|Personality= Personality A long time sufferer of an undiagnosed case of DID; Dissociative Identity Disorder. Meaning that 'Tanis' is one of many trapped personalities inside of Serenity. She could be considered unstable. Tanis has a deep seeded respect for power. She finds a sickening enjoyment in the pain and torment of others, yet Serenity also has empathic abilities. She was known to weep for others and share their anger at a tender age. Due to the recent hardening of her heart Tanis has learned to partially negate this ability. |-|Possessions= Possessions Inherited; Elder, Thestral, 13" wand Nyght-Phyre Journal (book of prophecies) Silver necklace with a blue citrine "T" Phyre family black Onyx cameo brooch Nyght family turquoise ring |-|Abilities= Abilities •Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology Serenity loves magical creatures it is a natural reaction for to want to care for them. She was one of few students with healthy, surviving Flobberworms, Billywigs, Nifflers, Mokes, and Blast-Ended Skrewts. She continued at NEWT level. •Dark Arts Serenity's grandfather, Estrild Nyght's father Louvel Wade was a Dark Wizard. He taught his daughter everything she would need to know as a young witch. Estrild has taught Serenity the same dark magic. •Occulemens & Legilimens Advancing her skills in Dark Arts Serenity learned Legilimency. Both were a part of Louvel Wade's dark magic repertoire but Serenity was only taught Occulemency by her mother. •Charms, Transfiguration Serenity loved charms, she used to be able to conjure a Fairy Bluebird patronus before 'Tanis' took control of her body. She now has a Black Swan Patronus. Her transfiguration skills were less impressive she tried for years to master human and cross-species transformations. By graduation she was only able to conjure, and banish, transfigure and untransfigure. After another year of practice she is able to vanish and transform into a (unregistered) Vampire Bat animagus. •Hogwarts approved spells |-|Gallery= Gallery Onyx Brooch.png|Phyre family brooch Rose Ring.png|Nyght family ring Larurel_Ash.png|Kneazle whisker wand prophecy book.png|book of prophecies t pendant.png|Tanis's pendant WIP Category:Characters Category:December Birthday Category:Pureblood Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Graduated Character Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Ministry Employee Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures